Pétalos de cerezo en llamas
by NorwegianPirate
Summary: Antes de que Akainu dé el golpe final que acabe con las esperanzas de Ace de salir con vida de Marineford, alguien aparece para salvar a los dos hermanos. ¿Será capaz esa mujer de hacer olvidar a Ace sus remordimientos y a su vez liberarse ella de aquellos fantasmas del pasado que aún siguen atormentándola? SPOILERS de la saga de Marineford. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews! Estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Ace y de Robin. Cada vez que haya un cambio de POV se indicará.**

 **Se sitúa en la saga de Marineford, quien no haya llegado hasta ahí corre riesgo de SPOILER. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Lo que narro en este capítulo son los pensamientos de Ace cuando es liberado, ya que he hecho un poco de recordatorio porque si no la historia no tendría unas buenas bases para empezar, y la modificación a partir de la provocación de Akainu.**

 **One Piece pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda!**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **POV Ace**

Luffy consiguió llegar a la plataforma de ejecución donde yo estaba encadenado. Misteriosamente sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la llave de mis esposas de kairouseki. Supuse que se las había entregado la emperatriz Boa Hancock. Pero a mí eso no me importaba, lo único que hacía era escrutar a Luffy preocupado. Tenía múltiples heridas y sin embargo el amor de hermanos que nos procesábamos era su motor para seguir. Realmente admirable Al igual que él, yo hice lo mismo cuando me enfrenté a Barbanegra. Me daba igual lo que pudiera pasarme con tal de mantener a mi hermano a salvo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la llave de mi ansiada libertad caía partida por la mitad al suelo. Vi como Luffy comenzaba a estresarse y mirar frenéticamente a los lados mientras se rascaba la cabeza. De repente, uno de los verdugos que minutos o quizá horas antes había caído a causa del poderoso Haki del Rey de mi hermano, se levantó y Luffy sonrío con alegría.

-Mr. 3! –gritó eufórico mi hermano.

Sengoku, al ver peligrar la ejecución y la victoria del gobierno decidió activar su poder transformándose en hombre buda. Oí como Luffy y el tal Mr. 3 hablaban entre ellos, pero yo seguía reflexionando. ¿Realmente quería seguir viviendo? ¿He encontrado el sentido de mi vida por fin?

 _Quiero vivir y seguir adelante –_ me dije decidido mientras observaba como mi hermano se enfrentaba al almirante de flota.

Una masa blanca me cubrió mientras Luffy se hinchaba para protegerme del ataque de Sengoku. Nunca me había sentido tan querido como hoy. Me planteé si era necesaria la muerte de muchos de mis compañeros para darme cuenta de la estima que me tienen. ¿Soy tan estúpido de seguir teniendo estos remordimientos por la sangre del bastardo de mi padre que corre por mis venas? Me liberaré algún día, quizá no lo olvide pero tal vez deje de torturarme por ello.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación observé que los cimientos de la plataforma de ejecución habían sido destruidos y nosotros estábamos cayendo al vacío. Luffy había empequeñecido. Me hubiera reído de él de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Decenas de cañones apuntaron hacia nosotros.

Cuando las balas explotaron contra la plataforma yo ya estaba libre. Su amigo había creado una llave de cera para mis esposas y Luffy me las había quitado. Una sensación de libertad que nunca había sentido se apoderó de mí. En este momento, debía darlo todo y proteger a mi hermano pequeño para poder escapar junto con todos mis nakamas.

Alrededor del humo que había causado la explosión de las balas creé un túnel de fuego. Oí a mis compañeros de tripulación y a nuestros aliados gritar eufóricos. ¿Realmente mi libertad causaba este sentimiento en mis amigos?

Caímos junto con Mr. 3. Le eché una ojeada a Luffy que se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-¿Aún puedes luchar, Luffy? –le pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada. Sabía perfectamente su respuesta.

-¡Pues claro! – exhaló el aire fuertemente mientras sus manos formaban dos puños. Ha llegado la hora de salir de aquí.

Un centenar de marines nos rodearon encañonándonos con sus pistolas. Abrieron fuego, pero para su desgracia no nos hizo efecto ni a Luffy ni a mí ya que él es de goma y todas las balas eran devueltas y yo soy de tipo Logia.

-Gomu gomu no Bazooka –una lluvia de puños cayeron sobre los marines que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el golpe. Sentí un orgullo enorme en mi pecho. Luffy ya no es el aquel niño que se metía en problemas y al que teníamos que proteger.

-Hicken –una gran llamarada salió de mi puño y se dirigió al grupo de marines que quedaban todavía en pie.

-Te has hecho muy fuerte, Luffy –le dije mientras corríamos hacia los barcos para poder escapar.

-Algún día seré más fuerte que tú y te ganaré en un combate –sonrío triunfante.

 _Estoy convencido de que lo harás, Luffy_ – pensé mientras sonreía de lado. Él, junto con el emblema de los piratas de Barbablanca son mi mayor orgullo.

La situación en la plaza estaba así: mi tripulación, junto con nuestros aliados y los de Luffy nos dirigíamos a los barcos para poder escapar de Marineford mientras apartábamos de nuestro camino a algunos soldados molestos e incompetentes. Tendríamos que robar algún navío de la marina porque el Moby Dick y nuestros otros 3 barcos habían sido destruidos por el desgraciado de Akainu. Los marines sin embargo, corrían detrás nuestro para intentar detenernos. Sabían perfectamente que si no capturaban a un pez gordo perderían la guerra y por tanto la confianza que el mundo ha depositado en ellos.

Luffy y yo nos íbamos abriendo paso entre los marines. Estaba pletórico. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vivir como en este momento.

En nuestro camino se interpuso el almirante Aokiji, a mi parecer, el más racional de los 3 altos cargos de la marina.

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Ahora me toca a mí, Luffy. ¡Retrocede! –le ordené a mi hermano. Sonreí con confianza. Sabía perfectamente que era una lucha fuego contra hielo inútil.

-Aquí acaba tu huida Puño de Fuego Ace –dijo Aokiji mientras empezaba a brotar hielo de su cara.

Lanzó un ataque muy poderoso en forma de pájaro. Yo lancé una gran ola de fuego que neutralizó su ataque. Lo dicho, un gasto de energía innecesario.

Nos escapamos del almirante y continuábamos sacándonos de encima a los insistentes pero débiles soldados de la marina. Divisé a mi capitán obstruyendo el paso a todo aquel que quisiera atacarnos. Pasaran los años que pasaran seguía siendo un hombre increíblemente fuerte.

Mi padre se nos atravesó y pronunció las palabras que más me dolieron, su última orden como nuestro capitán.

-¡Mi última orden como vuestro capitán es que viváis y surquéis los mares! ¡Es hora de dejar paso a la nueva generación y quiero que vosotros seáis partícipes de ella!–nos dijo nuestro padre mientras nos daba la espalda.

-Pero padre… –protesté impactado. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida solo por salvarnos.

-¡Vivid y dejad vuestra huella en el mundo, hijos míos! –gritó. Rompieron en llanto todos los piratas, yo aguanté las lágrimas pero no pude evitar sentir una tremenda tristeza al saber que el hombre que me dio la oportunidad de vivir en su barco y me quiso por cómo era y no por quien era moriría hoy aquí por todos.

Derroté a los marines que lo estaban atacando y me arrodillé ante él como muestra de agradecimiento por su amor de padre hacia mí durante estos años. Me quebré y volvió a mi mente la razón por la que muchos de mis compañeros habían muerto y sobre todas las cosas el motivo por el que mi padre estaba dando la vida por sus queridos hijos. Por mí y solo por mí. Otra cosa por la que torturarme y avergonzarme, otro remordimiento en mi pecho y en mi mente.

Sentía un profundo dolor en el órgano que creía tiempo atrás muerto y que él, junto con mis amigos y Luffy, habían conseguido que volviera a latir. Mi corazón. Decidí desechar esos pensamientos y seguir adelante. Debía proteger lo que aún me quedaba, mi hermano y mi tripulación.

Es irónico, ¿no? De pequeño siempre decía que viviría sin arrepentimientos y justo en este momento no puedo parar de carcomerme por dentro.

Atravesamos más de la mitad de la plaza hasta que apareció Akainu e intentó provocarme, cosa que consiguió.

-Barbablanca es un estúpido pirata que no ha conseguido nada, solo ser el pirata segundón a la sombra de Gold Roger –dijo Akainu con maldad a sabiendas de que me provocaría.

-¡Retira lo que acabas de decir bastardo! –le grité furioso.

-¿Y a ti te llaman pirata? ¡Eres una deshonra por seguir a este vejestorio! –llegué a mi limite. Mi cuerpo se puso en llamas y lance un ataque con furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía el desgraciado de Akainu a hablar así de mi padre? El hombre que me aceptó aunque tuviera la sangre maldita de su rival. Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamó hijo. Una palabra tan simple y sin embargo, tan significativa para mí. Él llenó un hueco en mi corazón y se lo debo todo, por eso no pienso permitir que se blasfeme de esa manera al hombre más grande del mundo.

" _Todos somos hijos del mar" –_ me dijo aquella vez que le confesé que portaba la sangre del Rey de los piratas.

Él contraatacó y me derribó. El fuego quema pero el magma deshace. Me incorporé adolorido, tenía una herida en el brazo, algo insignificante comparado con lo que llevaban mis compañeros.

Vi como Akainu se dirigía a mi hermano para acabar con él. Luffy estaba despistado porque se le había caído la VivreCard que le di. Sin pensarlo me interpuse entre Luffy y el puño de Akainu.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras respiraba rápidamente preparándome para el golpe fatal que iba a recibir. Si sobrevivía, quedaría en muy mal estado. Nada de eso me importaba. Proteger a Luffy era mi mayor prioridad.

Sentí unas manos en mi pecho que me empujaron hacia un lado. Caí al suelo e instantáneamente abrí los ojos para comprobar que mi hermano estaba bien. Afortunadamente, estaba con la cara pegada al suelo. Suspiré aliviado. ¿Quién podría habernos salvado?

A nuestro alrededor solo estábamos Akainu, Luffy y yo. Bueno y unos pétalos de cerezo en flor. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Entonces… quién nos había apartado?

Sakazuki se dirigía a nuestra posición. Me puse en pie rápidamente para defenderme en caso de ataque. Ataque que no llegó. Miró detrás de nosotros con una mirada sombría escondida por su gorra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nico Robin?

 **Final del primer cap! Bastante largo. Si os gusta, hacédmelo saber ya sea por un review en esta historia o por privado.**

 **No tardaré en actualizar ya que tengo muchas ideas!**

 **Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradeceros los reviews que me habéis dejado. Me habéis hecho realmente feliz, no pensaba que tuviera tan buena acogida y más siendo la primera.**

 **Os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo, disfrutadlo y si os gusta hacédmelo saber!**

 _Sakazuki se dirigía a nuestra posición. Me puse en pie rápidamente para defenderme en caso de ataque. Ataque que no llegó. Miró detrás de nosotros con una mirada sombría escondida por su gorra._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nico Robin?_

 _-2-_

-¿Robin? –dijo Luffy impactado. Pude notar una pizca de alegría en su mirada.

Nos giramos bruscamente para encontrar a nuestra salvadora. Allí estaba, una mujer morena y alta con unos preciosos ojos azules mirando desafiante al almirante Sakazuki. Nos echó un rápido vistazo y sonrió.

-Siento llegar tarde, Luffy –le dijo la morena a mi hermano. Él sin dudarlo se dirigió a abrazarla y empezó a llorar exageradamente en su hombro.

-Pensaba… pensaba que os había perdido a todos –se sorbió los mocos mientras la supuesta Robin le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad para consolarlo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí capitán –Luffy asintió y deshizo el abrazo lentamente.

La chica me miró sonriente y después a Luffy. Hizo una seña con la cabeza invitándonos a continuar nuestro camino de huida hacia los barcos.

Nos rodearon un gran número de soldados, pero esta vez solo encañonaban a Robin porque sabían que a nosotros no nos afectaban las balas. Luffy y yo nos pusimos alerta, listos para protegerla. Me di cuenta que a ella no le hacía falta la protección de nadie. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos los marines retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Miré a Robin estupefacto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados en posición de ataque y unos pétalos de cerezo la rodeaban. Pude distinguir como unas manos desaparecían de los cuerpos de los soldados que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Vamos Ace, no te pares! –gritó Luffy mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Mientras corría seguía pensando en esa habilidad tan extraña y a la vez tan útil y letal. Si dominara el Haki del Armamento podría incluso derrotar a los de tipo Logia.

Eché una mirada detrás de mí. Vi como mi padre era embestido por los brutales y despiadados ataques de los marines. Ya no era una cuestión de ganar o perder la guerra. Todo se había vuelto mucho más retorcido, el primero que matara a Barbablanca sería aclamado por todos y se convertiría en el detonante principal para dar comienzo a la nueva era y con ello la gloria de haber acabado con el pirata más fuerte del mundo.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho mientras veía aquella escena. Alguien como él no podía acabar de esta manera, sin embargo es su decisión y aunque nos duela en el alma debemos aceptarla y volver a surcar los mares con la cabeza bien alta.

 _Vivir sin arrepentimientos._

Salí de mi ensoñación en cuanto el Shichibukai Gecko Moria se interpuso en nuestra huida.

-Shishishishi, Sombrero de paja esta vez no te escaparas. ¡Tu sombra será mía! –volvió a reír macabramente.

-Moria, ¡sal de nuestro camino o te patearé el trasero otra vez! –gritó Luffy furioso. Robin estaba muy calmada, parecía ajena a la situación.

Moria hizo aparecer su Dopelman (sombra) que se dividió en pequeños círculos los cuales se convirtieron en murciélagos. Atacaron a Luffy. Le mordieron los brazos y las piernas mientras él se quejaba e insultaba al Shichibukai. Lancé unas pequeñas chispas verdes que luego se incendiaron haciendo desaparecer a los dichosos murciélagos.

-¡Eres un cobarde! –le gritó Luffy muy enfadado mientras le lanzaba su puño que acabaría siendo interceptado por la sombra del Shichibukai.

Unos brazos más grandes de lo normal aparecieron alrededor del cuello de Moria. Miré a Robin, estaba con los brazos cruzados muy concentrada en su ataque.

-Ochenta fleur –musitó mientras comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre el cuello de Moria para estrangularlo.

-Sabes de sobra que eso no va a funcionar –dijo mientras se carcajeaba. Hizo apareceré a su Dopelman detrás de Robin.

-¡Robin, detrás de ti! –le dije mientras me colocaba listo para protegerla. Ella me había salvado así que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

-No volverá a pasar lo de Thriller Bark, Gecko Moria –dijo Robin confiada.- ¡Clutch! En ese momento Dopelman y Moria se intercambiaron las posiciones. El Shichibukai se encontró con que también tenía varios brazos rodeándole el cuello.

-¡Maldita! –chilló Moria.

-Ciento sesenta fleur –volvió a intercambiarse el puesto con su sombra pero seguía atrapado igual. Ambos cuerpos tenían alrededor del cuello cuatro brazos- Pensaba que eras más inteligente ¡Doble Clutch!

Se escuchó un crujido escalofriante que ensordeció la plaza. Robin había partido el cuello de Moria. De la nada, apareció un destello de luz cegadora que atravesó el cuerpo de Robin. Cuando nos dimos cuenta la morena estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con un gran agujero en su vientre.

-¡Robin! –Gritó exaltado Luffy. Se giró bruscamente hacia Kizaru que se teletransportó a la velocidad de la luz delante nuestro.

-Me parece que habéis ido demasiado lejos –dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza con gesto aburrido.

Luffy lo miró furioso mientras se colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza. Caminaba firmemente hacia el almirante mientras se tronaba los dedos. Lo detuve del brazo.

-Yo me encargo de él, tu asegúrate de proteger a Robin –me coloqué para atacar a Kizaru mientras daba la espalda a Luffy y Robin.

-Así que tú serás el primero en morir… me parece estupendo –me envistió con una patada a la velocidad de la luz. Pude pararla con mi brazo activando mi Haki del Armamento.

-¿Crees que lo único que sé hacer es ponerme en llamas, hombre lámpara? –Sonreí de medio lado confiado intentando provocarle.

-¿Te gustaría que iluminara tu funeral? –ladeó la cabeza mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de una manera un tanto tenebrosa.

-¿Por qué no me muestras tu poder de una vez en vez de hablar tanto? –vi como fruncía el ceño. Se separó un poco de mí mientras yo empezaba a encenderme.

-Lance mi clásico puño de fuego contra el almirante para separarlo de mi hermano y Robin. Estaba seguro de que lo esquivaría, y eso hizo.

Lanzó un rayo luminoso que salió desde su dedo. Lo esquivé ágilmente con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. Continuamos nuestra lucha ajenos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Era el momento para descarga toda mi furia contenida.

Pasaron los minutos y la lucha seguía muy igualada. Jadeábamos e intentábamos disimular nuestro cansancio para no mostrar debilidad frente al oponente. En un despiste, Kizaru atravesó mi pierna con su estúpido rayo de luz. Caí de rodillas al suelo sujetándome fuertemente la parte de la extremidad donde me había herido. Intenté ponerme en pie, en caso de que perdiera el almirante acabaría fácilmente con mi hermano y Robin, que estaba apoyada en una roca saliente del suelo recomponiéndose.

Divisé a un travesti muy grande junto a Jinbei corriendo hacia dónde estaban Luffy y la morena. Supongo que irían a sanarle las heridas.

Con una cosa menos de que preocuparme, me levanté del suelo con una mueca de dolor.

Recordé lo que han sufrido mis compañeros por intentar salvarme y ni uno de ellos se había quejado o protestado. Me sentí egoísta al quejarme de esa punzada insignificante en mi pierna si la comparamos con las múltiples heridas que tenía mi hermano por todo el cuerpo.

Noté un líquido espeso brotar de mi pierna mientras me ponía en pie. La sangre salía sin cesar como un río desbocado en épocas de lluvia. Me olvidé todo el dolor que sentía, tanto el físico como el mental. Para eso he entrenado durante tanto tiempo.

Me concentré en mi oponente y le lancé una gran bola de fuego que impacto en el cuerpo del almirante. No lo pudo esquivar, se notaba el cansancio y el desgaste de la batalla. Solo necesitaba un último esfuerzo y saldría de esta plaza maldita con mis seres queridos.

Se me nubló la vista al recordar la despedida de mi padre. Titubeé pero enseguida me recompuse. Acabaría esto y después ya tendría tiempo de darle vueltas y lamentarme.

 **POV Robin**

-Lu-Luffy… -jadeé- tienes que ayudar a tu hermano.

-Robin no hagas esfuerzos. ¿Qué hago? ¡Sale mucha sangre! –gritó desesperado con llevándose.

-¡Luffy-kun! –escuché como el caballero del mar Jinbei llamaba a Luffy mientras corría hacia nuestra posición.

-¡Mugiwara boy! –llamó al capitán un personaje bastante peculiar que se estaba quitando de encima un par de marines que intentaban detenerlo.

-¡Ivankov! ¡Jinbei! Necesito vuestra ayuda. Kizaru ha herido a Robin y no deja de sangrar –me miró con preocupación.

-Luffy… -inspiré bruscamente y expulsé el aire con pesadez. No recordaba tan dolorosa una perforación en el vientre. Los tres se giraron para escucharme.- tu hermano está malherido, tienes que ayudarle. Quizá no ganes, pero al menos puedes ganar tiempo.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Tienes alguna idea? –le tendí con dificultad un pequeño estuche de colorete.

-¿Qué hago con esto? Y lo más importante, ¿qué es esto? –frunció el ceño mientras miraba la cajita receloso. Reí débilmente mientras me incorporaba.

-No importa lo que es, solo ábrelo –le ordené.- lo que hay en el interior es el punto débil de Kizaru.

Luffy se dispuso a abrirlo ante la curiosa mirada de Jinbei e Ivankov. El moreno frunció aún más el ceño al no ver nada dentro.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? No hay nada –se quejó decepcionado al tiempo que volcaba la cajita.

-Claro que hay –protesté.

-Solo hay un espejo pegado –dijo con inocencia frotándose la barbilla.

-Exacto, el espejo –afirmé con seguridad.

-¿un espejo? –preguntaron confusos Luffy, Ivankov y Jinbei al unísono.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo. He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba porque he tenido exámenes de por medio.**

 **Espero que os guste la segunda parte y que la disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndola.**

 **Creo que en Marineford escribiré un par o tres capítulos más. Esta saga es perfecta para desarrollar la historia de estos personajes.**

 **Si os ha gustado dejadme reviews que me animan mucho!**

 **Una vez más muchas gracias por leer!** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y me dejáis reviews animándome a continuar con este proyecto! Me hacéis realmente feliz, a los que os pasáis por la historia y os gusta hacédmelo saber, no sabéis lo feliz que podéis hacer a una escritora novata dejando un simple comentario diciendo "Me gusta tu historia" o algo por el estilo.**

 **No me enrollo más, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

 _-¿Un espejo? –preguntaron confusos Luffy, Ivankov y Jinbei al unísono._

 _-3-_

 **POV Robin**

-Escúchame atentamente, Luffy –tosí sangre y proseguí- hay un fenómeno físico que dice que la luz puede ser absorbida y quedar atrapada en un espejo.

-Luz… -murmuró mientras ponía cara de no entender. Se rascó la cabeza confundido- ¿y qué se supone exactamente qué debo hacer? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a Ace?

-Kizaru es un hombre luz, Luffy-kun –le explicó Jinbei al moreno con el sombrero de paja.

-Entiendo… pero dime, ¿tu idea es meter a Kizaru en el espejo? Es demasiado pequeño –Ivankov dirigió una rápida mirada a la lucha entre Ace y el almirante. Al parecer, el pecoso se había podido recomponer y parecía que tenía una ligera ventaja sobre el exhausto Kizaru.

 _Su alma es realmente fuerte y persistente. Luffy y él son tan parecidos… –_ pensé mientras veía con atención los ágiles movimientos de Ace esquivando los golpes del almirante Borsalino y posteriormente atacándolo con furia.

-No exactamente, el espejo es demasiado pequeño como para poder atrapar un haz de luz tan grande. Pero es la única manera de que alguien que no posee el Haki del armamento pueda ganarle. Los de tipo Logia pueden parecer invencibles pero siempre tendrán un punto débil que los hará vulnerables. En el caso de Kizaru son los espejos –les expliqué. Luffy se sentó frente a mi observando el espejo- Si tuviéramos un espejo aún mayor, quizá podríamos…

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es enfocar con esto –señaló el pequeño espejo- al tío lámpara cuando se ilumine, ¿no? –asentí.

-También puedes atrapar su ataque, no deja de ser luz –se dirigió Jinbei a Luffy- de todas formas, si pasa algo yo te cubriré.

-Bien –asintió Luffy.

-¡Ivankov! –Lo llamó Jinbei- cúrale la herida y protégela.

-¡Pero quien eres tú para darme ordenes! –dijo el rey/reina de los travestis haciéndose el ofendido.

Vi al caballero del mar y a mi capitán dirigirse hacia Ace. Sonreí para mis adentros. Cuando conocí a Luffy en Arabasta pensaba que esa tenacidad y esa impulsividad lo llevarían al fracaso más absoluto o incluso la muerte. Quien iba a decir que gracias a esas características llegaríamos a dónde estamos. Ivankov me despertó de mi ensoñación mientras me curaba la herida.

-Esto ya está, no debes moverte de aquí –me dijo seriamente. Le tomé la mano con fuerza antes de que se levantara- ¿qué pretendes?

-Por favor, necesito ayudar a Luffy a escapar. No quiero ser una carga –supliqué. Vi el rostro impasible de Ivankov, esto me iba a costar.

-De ninguna manera –cruzó los brazos en forma de negación- tu capitán me ha dicho que te proteja y eso haré. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no cumpliera su orden?

-¿Y qué clase de tripulante sería yo si no ayudara a mi capitán en una situación como esta? –Sonreí tristemente- le debo tanto… ha arriesgado su vida por mi tantas veces… ya es hora de que yo lo haga y si tu no me vas a ayudar con tu inyección de hormonas lo haré por mi cuenta.

Me levanté con dificultad del suelo donde minutos antes estaba tendida. Me sujeté el vientre fuertemente al tiempo que intentaba tenerme en pie. Era un dolor punzante y muy doloroso. Di dos pasos y caí de rodillas otra vez. Ivankov me miró severamente. Distinguí una pizca de indecisión en sus ojos. Iba a ceder en breve.

-¡Esta bien! Pero yo no quiero saber nada de lo que te pueda pasar –dijo indignado mientras de sus guantes crecían una púas. Me inyectó las hormonas en el costado. Sentí la punzada y como un líquido se introducía a través de las púas de sus guantes.

Noté la adrenalina correr por mis venas, me sentía con mucha energía. El dolor de la herida de Kizaru había desaparecido. Aquello era como una especie de droga, sabía de sobras tendría unas consecuencias pero me daba absolutamente igual. Mi objetivo era proteger a Luffy y sacar a su hermano y a él de ahí sanos y salvos. En un segundo plano estaba mi vida, si moría en la guerra, para mí estaría bien.

 _Morir por alguien que quieres no es tan mala muerte, ¿no? –_ pensé.

Me incorporé rápidamente sin ningún problema aparente. Miré a Ivankov que estaba a mi lado. Percibía enfado y a la vez orgullo. Le dediqué una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento y lo invité a que me acompañara.

-¿Vamos, Alteza? –me sonrió confiado/a (como Ivankov prefiera).

-No te burles de mí –reí por lo bajo. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los chicos batallando.

 **POV Ace**

Seguíamos luchando intensamente, se podía apreciar a simple vista nuestro agotamiento y aún así ninguno de los dos caía. Él por razones de prestigio y privilegios en el gobierno. Yo porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mataran a un ser querido más y menos a Luffy, mi pequeño hermano.

Tenía magulladuras y cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo aparte del agujero en mi pierna del cual aún seguía saliendo sangre a borbotones. Kizaru no se quedaba atrás, tenía múltiples quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y un par de cortes que se había hecho cuando había caído al suelo.

-¡Ace! –oí que me llamaba Luffy. Me giré para verlo. Venía con Jinbei y unos metros más atrás Ivankov y a Robin.

 _Que rápido se ha recuperado –_ me dije para mí mismo sorprendido.

Volví a encarar al almirante que me miraba inexpresivo. Lo observaba atentamente, tenía que ser precavido porque este hombre es muy imprevisible y en cualquier momento puede atacarme sin yo tener posibilidad de reacción.

Me deslumbró a lo que tuve que taparme los ojos con las manos, esa luz era demasiado intensa como para que mis pupilas pudieran soportarla. Escuché el sonido característico de su ataque. Supuse que me estaba apuntando con su dedo para disparar un haz de luz que me seguramente me atravesaría el pecho.

Esperé el golpe que no llegó. La luz cegadora había desaparecido. Mi hermano estaba delante de mí sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha. ¿Un espejo?

-¡Ha funcionado! –gritó Luffy satisfecho. Kizaru nos miró confundido.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi mano, Sombrero de paja? –intentó volver a formar su mano pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño exasperado.

-Tu mano ha quedado atrapada en el espejo –dijo Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **POV Robin**

Luffy echó un ojo al espejo y abrió exageradamente los ojos, unos destellos aparecieron en ellos. Nos lo mostró sorprendido. En él se nos veía reflejados y también una mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacia nosotros. Su extremidad había quedado atrapada en el espejo.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo Ace. Miró al almirante- Es inútil, dejémoslo en un empate de momento, ya arreglaremos cuentas otro día.

Luffy me pasó el espejo con la mano de Kizaru dentro. Se lo lancé al alto cargo que lo cogió al vuelo.

-Puedes intentar recuperar tu mano rompiendo el espejo, pero –hice una pausa- pueden pasar dos cosas. O recuperas tu mano o la pierdes para siempre –sonreí triunfante y nos fuimos corriendo.

Un grupo de marines de bajo rango intentó detenernos sin éxito. Jinbei se quitó a más de una decena de soldados con sus artes marciales de tritón. Luffy derrotó a otro grupo de marines con solo un golpe. Ivankov arrasaba con los soldados utilizando su ataque "Death Wink" (guiño mortal). Por otra parte estaba Ace que ponía todo su empeño en la batalla calcinando a sus enemigos.

No pude evitar observarlo durante la pelea, sus fuertes brazos se tensaban mientras lanzaba sus poderosos ataques, su sonrisa confiada, su torso bien formado chorreando sudor y adrenalina, su cabello revuelto y sus pecas bajo sus profundos ojos negros que brillaban con cada victoria frente a su oponente. Mi corazón martilleaba y quería creer que era por la adrenalina y no por la sonrisa que me acababa de dedicar en ese preciso instante.

Salí de mi trance cuando nos reunimos con Marco el Fénix, comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Barbablanca y, probablemente, futuro capitán de la tripulación.

Un arma del gobierno, o también llamada Pacifista se interpuso en nuestro camino. Nos lanzó un rayo láser que esquivamos por los pelos. Ivankov y Jinbei ejecutaron un par de movimientos combinados que mandaron a volar al Pacifista.

-Ace, la tercera división están abordando un barco de la marina para poder escapar. Estamos retrocediendo hacia los barcos, muchos de nuestros aliados están empezando a zarpar y nos cubrirán desde el barco –Le explicó la situación Marco a Ace a lo que el pecoso asintió.

-¡Bien, salgamos de aquí, chicos! –ordenó Ace a todo pulmón recibiendo un sonoro SI por parte de su tripulación.

-¡Qué tripulación más divertida! –rió Luffy, Ace sonrió con orgullo.

Al fin llegamos a los barcos donde muchos de nuestros aliados ya habían podido subirse a sus respectivos barcos. Esperaron a que llegáramos para zarpar. Los peculiares amigos y aliados de Luffy nos seguían de cerca.

-Comandante hemos conseguido 3 barcos de la marina para escapar, necesitamos que nos diga que hacer –se dirigió un pirata a Ace, debía ser de su división por la manera en la que hablaba al moreno.

 **POV Ace**

Eché un último vistazo a mi espalda donde se encontraba mi padre enfrentándose a miles de marines. Sentí una profunda tristeza al tener que abandonar al hombre que me dio la oportunidad de ser su hijo y ofrecerme su protección. Lo quería y lo admiraba. Está claro que dejara un hueco que nunca nadie podrá llenar pero esas son sus órdenes y como subordinado debo acatarlas aunque me esté destrozando por dentro.

 _Gracias por todo padre, pasen los años que pasen nos volveremos a ver pronto. Te quiero –_ dije para mis adentros observando por última vez al hombre al que tanto le debo y que no he podido agradecer como es debido.

Cuando estaba poniendo un pie en la escalera de subida al barco para huir, se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor por toda la plaza de Marineford. La persona a la que más odio le tengo en este mundo aparte de mi asqueroso padre biológico, se presentó ante Barbablanca.

-¿¡Tú..!? –grité furioso mientras notaba mi sangre arder y fluir a una velocidad descontrolada.

-Zehahahahaha, ¿aún sigues con vida, comandante Ace? –rió macabramente ese maldito personaje.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabremos quién es este personaje misterioso aunque creo que ya lo sabéis, ¿no?**

 **Si os gusta Follow, Favorite & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hace muchiiisimo tiempo que no aparezco por aquí. Pido disculpas, he estado muy ocupada con estudios y lo que no son estudios y no he podido actualizar. Bueno aquí os dejo la ansiada continuación de la historia!**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis!**

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

 _-¿¡Tu…?! –grité furioso mientras notaba mi sangre arder y fluir a una velocidad descontrolada._

 _-Zehahahahaha, ¿aun sigues con vida, comandante Ace? –rió macabramente ese maldito personaje._

 **POV A** ce

Tragué con fuerza, mi garganta estaba seca. Mis músculos estaban tensos y notaba como mi sangre hervía y avanzaba descontroladamente como si de un rio desbocado se tratase. Aumenté la presión de mis manos hasta dejar mis nudillos completamente blancos por la falta de circulación sanguínea. Me sonrió socarronamente y juro que en ese preciso instante, si lo hubiese tenido al lado lo hubiera estrangulado con mis propias manos.

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras, comandante? –se burló Teach, o mejor dicho Barbanegra, de mí. No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, la rabia me consumía por dentro y mi paciencia hacía tiempo que se había acabado.

-¿Sabes que pienso hacer con tu querido vejestorio? –sonrió aún más ampliamente si era posible. Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y observé como sacaba una pistola.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente en cuanto me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Mi padre estaba muy herido y prácticamente no podía moverse. Ese malnacido quería aprovecharse de su debilidad para matarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo o te juro que te torturaré y te mataré de la peor manera posible! –estallé en cólera. Luffy y los demás me miraban atentamente con preocupación. Podía sentir su miedo a que yo hiciera una estupidez que me condenara de por vida a la muerte.

-Tu solo observa, Ace –apretó el gatillo y la plaza quedó muda, tan solo se oía la bala viajar a través del aire e incrustarse en la piel de mi padre.

-¡Maldito seas! –y corrí hacia mi padre con el único objetivo de intentar salvarlo y darle una paliza a ese imbécil. Oía los gritos de mis compañeros y mi hermano que rápidamente se convirtieron en murmullos.

Llegué a la gran grieta que había creado mi padre gracias al poder de su fruta. Marco y Luffy se reunieron conmigo e intentaron convencerme para que lo dejara estar. Para mí solo eran palabras vacías. Estaba aterrorizado, el hecho de que mi padre muriera significaría un profundo sentimiento de culpa porque yo y solo yo soy el culpable de esta guerra.

-Hijo… tienes que vivir, por mí –respiró con dificultad- por tus compañeros caídos y por los que aún siguen en pie dejándose la vida en esta guerra. Yo ya soy viejo y para mí no hay sitio en la nueva era. Te esperan cosas maravillosas por vivir y si te quedas aquí, anclado a mí, morirás. Surca los mares y demuestra quien eres.

-¿Has acabado ya viejo? –Barbanegra apretó el gatillo de nuevo. Sus tripulantes se unieron. Disparo tras disparo, herida tras herida hasta que consiguieron silenciar para siempre al hombre, que para mí, era el más grande del mundo.

Me flaquearon las rodillas y caí, una parte de mí se ha quedado con ese hombre. Notaba mis mejillas humedecerse, apreté las manos con fuerza de la impotencia. Robin se acercó cautelosamente y se arrodilló a mi lado. Puso una mano en mi espalda a modo de consuelo. La miré y me sonrió con dulzura.

-Tenemos que irnos –susurró suavemente- debes cumplir la promesa que le has hecho a tu padre.

Observé a Marco que me miraba con tristeza, luego a mi hermano que tenía la mirada perdida. Debía sobrevivir por mi padre, por mi hermano, por mis compañeros y por mí.

-Vámonos de aquí –aseguré mientras me levantaba. Le eché una última mirada a la figura de mi padre y empezamos a correr hacia los barcos.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la muerte de mi padre y de mis otros compañeros solo para salvarme, eché una mirada hacia atrás y vi a Oz Jr tendido en el suelo y a muchos otros camaradas caídos en la batalla. También vi a Teach haciendo algo extraño al cuerpo de Barbablanca.

-¡Chicos, mirad! –nos alertó Luffy apuntando con su dedo índice donde se encontraba el mal nacido de Teach. Nos giramos y de la nada Barbanegra creó un terremoto, había obtenido el poder de mi padre.

-¿Qué...? –consiguió articular Marco atónito.

-¡Torao! –gritó Luffy a un hombre que había aparecido de la nada en un submarino amarillo.

\- ¡Subid, rápido! Estáis muy heridos –nos dijo el muchacho.

Al dar un paso, Luffy cayó agotado, el efecto de la hormona había desaparecido y ahora no se podía tener en pie. Lo cargué y corrimos hacia los barcos.

Akainu se interpuso en nuestro camino y Jinbei con su poder de tritón estaba neutralizando su lava. Dejé a mi hermano a cargo de Ivankov y me puse en posición para pelear.

-¿No te quedó claro cuando te dije que si volvías a montar un escándalo te buscaría y te mataría, Nico Robin? –oí decir al almirante Aokiji- Ice Age.

El ataque cogió a Robin por sorpresa sin poder reaccionar. Me interpuse entre ella y el almirante y fundí el hielo gracias a mi poderoso puño de fuego.

-Yo creo que no la tocarás –dije con superioridad.

ROOM

De repente una burbuja nos envolvió a todos los que estábamos luchando aun en la bahía.

SHAMBLESS

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecimos todos en un barco junto con los demás piratas. Empezamos a alejarnos de Marineford, se respiraba un aire melancólico en los barcos y un silencio sepulcral nos envolvía.

-Gracias por salvarme, Ace –me agradeció Robin con una sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué darlas, tú has hecho lo mismo –le sonreí de vuelta y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. Existía una conexión entre nosotros que desconocía. Me sentía muy extraño y a la vez en paz conmigo mismo.

Me sonrió forzadamente seguido de una mueca de dolor, se llevó la mano a la cintura y observé como la herida que le había hecho Kizaru sangraba considerablemente. LA tomé en mis brazos para llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería y así poder curarla. Luffy ya estaba allí sedado a punto de ser operado.

Yo me tumbé en una camilla y los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente por el cansancio. Lo último que recuerdo es como un enfermero me ponía una vía con anestesia.

 **Fin del cuarto capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, hacédmelo saber con un review, follow o favorite!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORPRESAAAA! Hoy nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Es una compensación por el tiempo que os he hecho esperar y también porque el capítulo de ayer fue bastante cortito.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 _En capítulos anteriores…_

 _Yo me tumbé en una camilla y los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente por el cansancio. Lo último que recuerdo es como un enfermero me ponía una vía con anestesia._

Oí unos murmullos y un gran ajetreo a mí alrededor. Abrí lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz. Me llevé una mano a la cara y me la froté para intentar despejarme en vano. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo? ¿Qué había pasado? Eran una de las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza. Me dispuse a incorporarme en la camilla. Aparentemente no me dolía nada, pero cuando intenté ponerme en pie sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pierna que me dejó sin aliento.

–Aun estas débil, Puño de Fuego. No deberías levantarte todavía –me dijo el hombre que nos había sacado de la plaza. Lo miré y asentí, no tenía ganas de desobedecer.

Lo observé durante unos minutos, su cara me era conocida. Si no me equivocaba era Trafalgar Law, el cirujano de la muerte. Lo vi dirigirse hacia mí con una jeringuilla llena de un líquido color morado.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? –Le pregunté al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo la jeringuilla.

–Es un sedante suave, te aliviará el dolor y te dormirá durante unas horas, así evitaremos que te muevas y consecuentemente que se te abran las heridas. No te dolerá –afirmó mientras se disponía a clavarme la aguja en el brazo.

–El dolor es el menor de mis problemas –le sujeté el brazo para evitar que me inyectara el líquido– solo quiero saber cómo están los chicos.

–Sobrevivirán –dijo fríamente. Miró hacia uno de los costados y yo lo seguí. En la misma habitación estaba Robin durmiendo plácidamente conectada a unas máquinas que monitorizaban sus constantes vitales.

–¿Dónde está Luffy? –pregunté angustiado al no verle.

–Está en observación. Ha sido intoxicado por veneno y le han subministrado dos veces hormonas energéticas como dopaje para aguantar durante la batalla. También hay que contar el cansancio acumulado y las heridas. Ahora está estable y no cabe duda que sobrevivirá pero tenemos que vigilarlo –me explicó el cirujano. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, enfadado conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo he podido permitir que mi hermano pequeño arriesgara su vida de esa manera? Se supone que debía ser yo, su hermano mayor, quien lo salvara.

–Soy un puto desastre… no sé cuidar de mí mismo y encima pongo en riesgo la vida mi querido y único hermano –dije impotente mientras estrujaba las sabanas con fuerza.

–No te culpes, él mismo se ha puesto en peligro. Sabía el riesgo de salir sin vida de Marineford y aun así, aquí lo tienes –ladeó la cabeza y emitió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes, pensando en todo lo que había comportado la guerra. La muerte de mi padre, la aparición del traidor de Teach y el comienzo de la nueva era pirata.

–¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunté de la nada, señalando a Robin con la cabeza.

–No creo que tarde en despertar. Le hicimos una transfusión de sangre y pudimos cerrar la herida. Por suerte Akainu no perforó ningún órgano vital, sino el resultado sería diferente –me explicó mientras se acomodaba su extraño sombrero.

Un oso vestido con un traje naranja entró rápidamente a la habitación. Sorprendentemente sabía hablar nuestro idioma, realmente peculiar.

–¿Qué pasa Beppo? –se dirigió al oso.

–Estamos llegando a Amazon Lily, deberíamos preparar todo lo necesario para montar el campamento médico.

–Está bien, enseguida te acompaño –me echó una mirada- confío en que no hagas ninguna tontería, procura no mover mucho la pierna que está herida.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, me acerqué cautelosamente a donde se encontraba Robin. La `pierna me dolía como si me incrustaran miles de cristales rotos en la herida pero en lo único que pensaba ese momento era en comprobar con mis propios ojos si ella estaba bien. Después de todo, ella también me ha salvado la vida apartándome de Akainu.

Cuando llegué a su camilla me la quedé observando fijamente. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, su respiración era constante y calmada. Podía apreciar como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo armonioso. No pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla, me transmitía tal ternura y dulzura. Me transmitía una paz interior que me hacía olvidarme durante unos instantes de todo lo que había sucedido. Sonreí como un idiota cuando hizo una mueca mientras dormía. Era realmente preciosa.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas ideas de mi mente. Nunca había tenido pensamientos así sobre una mujer. No soy ciego, claro está, y se reconocer cuando una mujer es bella pero jamás me había sentido de esta forma al estar con una mujer.

Decidí salir de la habitación para tomar el aire y despejarme un poco. Me encaminé a la cubierta del submarino en el que me encontraba. Eché un vistazo alrededor y divisé los diferentes barcos de la marina que habíamos robado para escapar. Vi a Marco en lo alto del mástil de uno de los buques, parecía que se había recuperado bastante rápido de sus heridas.

–¿No podías hacerme caso, verdad? –oí decir a alguien a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mí mismo y sonreí a Law socarronamente, dando a entender que me daban igual sus instrucciones– claro que no.

–¡Ace! –me llamó Marco. Dio un gran salto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a mí– ¿Cómo estás?

–¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡No os he dicho que no os mováis porque se os pueden abrir las heridas!? –nos llamó la atención Law, bastante cansado de que no le hicieran caso.

Miré a Marco y mi mirada se desvió a su tatuaje que simbolizaba los piratas de BArbablanca. Instintivamente agache la cabeza, todas las muertes de compañeros y la de mi padre eran culpa mía. Yo he sido el detonante de esto, es injusto que muchos hayan muerto por mí y yo en cambio haya salido con vida. El que debería haber muerto era yo, no ellos. Me siento tan miserable. Apreté los puños con fuerza para intentar canalizar toda la impotencia y el dolor que sentía. Noté como una mano se posaba en mi hombre, levanté la cabeza y vi como Marco me sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

– ¡Eh! Se lo que estás pensando. No es tu culpa, él decidió su destino. No te lo niego, es duro para todos pero… –hizo una pausa y suspiró– no tienes por qué culparte, solo te traerá más dolor y te impedirá seguir adelante. Ahora debes cumplir lo que le prometiste… vive por él.

Me froté los ojos con fuerza para evitar que se me cayeran las lágrimas. En ese preciso momento, me sentía la peor persona del mundo y por muchos comentarios alentadores no iba animarme tan fácilmente. El peso de que mi padre murió por mí es algo que llevaré siempre sobre mi espalda, pasen los años que pasen. No creo poder superarlo.

Marco me abrazó antes de marcharse a descansar, yo decidí recostarme sobre la barandilla del submarino y contemplar la inmensidad del océano, tan sereno, tan tranquilo… te hace sentir insignificante. No sé cuántas horas pasaron desde que decidí quedarme en la cubierta del submarino. Mi mente me castigaba constantemente con las imágenes de la guerra mientras yo intentaba olvidarme solo por un momento de que mi existencia había provocado tanto daño a las personas que me rodeaban.

¿Porque se empeñan en salvarme si solo les traigo problemas? No quiero ser la causa de todas las desgracias. Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y rodó a lo largo de mi mejilla hasta caer en el frio metal de la barandilla.

–No fue tu culpa, Ace –susurró Robin detrás de mí.

 **FIN del capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado! Hacédmelo saber con un review, fav o follow!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste!**

 _-No fue tu culpa, Ace –susurró Robin detrás de mí._

–Que sabrás tu… _–_ dije sin ni siquiera girarme a mirarla. Oí como se acercaba hacia mí y colocaba una manta sobre mis hombros.

–Quizá crees que nadie puede entenderte en este momento, que nadie ha estado en una situación como la tuya. Es algo complicado, pero no solo para ti, también lo es para todos nosotros. Creo que en vez de estar lamentándote y aferrándote a un pasado el cual desgraciadamente no podemos cambiar, deberías estar con tus compañeros y tu hermano porque están muy preocupa… –la interrumpí.

– ¡Tu no entiendes nada! No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir siendo odiado por todo el mundo y que la persona que me ha querido y aceptado como su hijo haya muerto por mi culpa –le grité enfurecido. No podía tolerar que me siguieran diciendo que no me torture más con ello porque no saben el peso que llevo encima y nunca lo entenderían.

–No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien importante –añadió fría. Quizá las palabras con las que me había expresado no eran las mejores y el tono tampoco pero estaba muy enfadado.

Dejé de sentir su mano sobre mi hombro. Notaba como el suelo de madera del barco crujía mientras Robin se alejaba tras de mí. Sentí un gran vacío cuando se marchó. La manta que tenía colocada sobre mis hombros se deslizó suavemente por mi espalda hasta terminar en el suelo. Yo la miraba sin hacer ni siquiera el amago de intentar cogerla antes de que cayera por completo.

Suspiré profundamente mientras miraba el mar. Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza: ¿Qué pasará ahora que nuestro capitán ya no está?, ¿cómo voy a poder vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa? Una parte de mí no quiere seguir adelante pero la otra me dice que cumpla el deseo de mi padre y viva por él, por mis compañeros y amigos, por mi hermano y también por mí.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos e incluso las horas, el tiempo se escapaba de entre mis dedos como el agua. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Robin se había ido. La brisa marina me acariciaba el rostro mientras alborotaba mi rebelde cabello. Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia mi frente para apartarme los mechones revoltosos.

– ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con la pobre Robin? –di un pequeño salto por el susto. Me giré bruscamente y vi a Marco detrás mío con expresión relajada.

– ¡Marco! Me has asustado –sonreí forzadamente para disimular– ¿qué haces aquí?

–No intentes evadir la pregunta que te he hecho.

–Quizá tengas razón… -suspiré cansado.

–Mira, Ace… sé que te lo han dicho muchas veces des de que acabó la guerra pero no fue tu culpa, tanto él como nosotros e incluso tu hermano decidimos venir a salvarte, sabíamos que estábamos expuestos a grandes peligros, incluso a la muerte. Nadie nos obligó a venir, lo hicimos por propia voluntad –hizo una pausa– Robin tiene razón, te entendemos porque todos hemos perdido a nuestro padre y también a nuestros hermanos. Tenemos que apreciar la vida y cumplir la voluntad de nuestro padre, tenemos que seguir su legado.

Me apoyé contra la barandilla y suspiré cansado. Marco estaba a mi lado expectante. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo, no me había percatado de que ya era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban radiantes destacando sobre el inmenso fondo azul oscuro… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora, padre? Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, entonces entendí que debía seguir hacia delante y no mirar atrás. Eso es lo que querría mi padre.

–De acuerdo, padre –susurré y sonreí, una sonrisa sincera después de mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Marcó confuso con la mano en su mentón.

–Tienes razón, debo vivir y seguir adelante con todos vosotros.

–Por ahora deberías disculparte, ¿no crees? –me dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue.

–Es que… –me rasqué la nunca sin saber bien que decirle– no se me dan bien esas cosas.

– ¿Desde cuándo al gran Puño de Fuego le importa como pedir disculpas? –dijo en tono burlón – ¿no será que te gusta?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –me sonrojé ligeramente pero conseguí disimularlo.

–Ya… -me miró escéptico y luego sonrió.

–Simplemente me parece alguien interesante de conocer –dije mirando al horizonte– algo misterioso la envuelve, como un halo o un manto oscuro, lleno de dolor y tristeza.

–Ajá –escuché por parte de Marco. Parpadeé repetidamente al darme cuenta que había empezado a divagar.

–Se podría decir que tengo mucha curiosidad.

–Pues el primer paso para conocerla es disculparte –suspiré profundamente y asentí abatido. Tarde o temprano debería hacerlo.

Marco me dio una palmadita amigable o, a mi parecer burlona, en la espalda, me deseó suerte con todo el temita de Robin y se marchó. Lo observé atentamente mientras desaparecía por los recovecos del barco.

 _Será un buen capitán, no tengo duda –_ pensé con una sonrisa melancólica.

Un pensamiento llegó a otro y acabé pensando en mi padre. Recordé aquel día en el que me aceptó en la banda a pesar de ser el hijo de su mayor rival, el día en el que me pidió que fuera su hijo y que surcara los mares bajo su nombre. Antes me avergonzaba el hecho de navegar con una bandera que no fuera la mía, porque para mí significaba la perdida de mi valiosa libertad. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian y por suerte he podido darme cuenta de que estando con Barbablanca, mi padre, he sido más libre que nunca. Gracias a él y a mis compañeros ahora soy más fuerte que nunca. Quizá no lo pude salvar pero ahora tengo el deber de proteger a todas las personas a las que quiero y me han ayudado.

–Padre, juro que los protegeré a todos y no permitiré que nadie más muera –afirmé decidido.

¡CRASH!

Oí un gran estruendo y una gran columna de humo salir del otro extremo del barco.

– ¿Pero qué cojones está pasan…? –fui interrumpido por un gran grito.

–¡AAAAH! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me lo saque de encima! –parecía la voz del oso-mascota-lo que sea del médico sádico ese.

– ¡Sombrero de paja, bájate de Bepo, él no es comida! –vociferó Law.

Mi hermano estaba despierto y parece ser que con la pilas cargadas. Se notaba que necesitaban una pequeña ayudita para controlarlo, así que decidí ir a detenerlo antes de que acabáramos todos en el fondo del mar.

–Luf… –caí al suelo y no recuerdo nada más.

– ¡Capitán! Puño de Fuego se ha desplomado en el suelo y parece que está muerto –tragó saliva uno de los tripulantes del cirujano de la muerte.

– ¿Muerte súbita? –preguntó intrigado.

Y de un minuto a otro desperté y observé a un gran grupo de personas a mí alrededor mirándome, algunos preocupados y otros aterrorizados.

–¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!? –gritaron todos, menos Trafalgar, al unísono bastante impactados.

– ¿Qué hacéis todos ahí mirándome? –bostecé somnoliento – ¿Qué pasa?

–Narcolepsia, que interesante –vi a Law apuntarlo en una libreta que a saber de dónde la había sacado.

Me froté los ojos para intentar librarme del sueño. De repente caí en la cuenta de que antes de que me quedara dormido, Luffy estaba montando un gran escándalo en la cubierta. Miré a ambos lados y, sorprendentemente, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Cuando me disponía a preguntar por él Law me contestó sin dejar que articulara ni una sola palabra:

–Está comiendo –pude evitar echarme a reír.

 **Final del capítulo!**

 **Siento tardar tanto pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada. De verdad que me gustaría subir capítulos antes pero n o puedo. De todas formas, no os preocupéis porque no voy a dejar la historia a medias.**

 **Otra cosa que os quería comentar es el hecho de que muchos me decís que los capítulos son cortos, os explico, yo hago una media de 1200-1300 palabras por capítulo, lo que viene siendo 4 páginas. Si os parecen pocas decidme una media de palabras o páginas para que no sea ni demasiado corto ni demasiado largo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis un comentario, un fav o me seguís. Y por supuesto también a los que se pasan a leer mi historia, aunque animo a estos lectores a que me hagan saber si realmente les gusta la historia o no y comentarios constructivos para intentar mejorar.**

 **Si os gusta dejad un review, favorito o follow, me haríais super feliz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **Hoy os traigo el capítulo 7 de esta historia y espero poder subir más a menudo porque tengo muchas ideas. Sin embargo, tengo muy poco tiempo porque me estoy preparando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y tengo muchísima faena.**

 **Y bueno… no me enrollo más con la intro, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

– _Está comiendo –no pude evitar echarme a reír._

 _-7-_

Tres o cuatro días después de mi discusión con Robin, continuábamos navegando sin divisar ni una triste isla. Si no recuerdo mal me habían informado que nos dirigíamos hacia una isla llamada Amazon Lily, la famosísima isla de las mujeres donde los hombres tenemos terminantemente prohibido el paso. El hogar de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock que si no me equivoco fue la mujer que me informó de que mi hermano se había infiltrado en la prisión más segura del mundo para rescatarme.

Mi cabeza era una olla a presión a punto de explotar, aún no había encontrado el momento para disculparme con ella, de hecho, en estos días, no la he visto ni una sola vez. Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Por otro lado, aun con todas las charlas que he tenido con mis amigos y compañeros, sigo teniendo ese cargo de conciencia y un vacío enorme en mi interior. Es como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado allí, en Marineford con mi padre y mis hermanos caídos.

Suspiré para intentar relajarme y me encaminé a la habitación donde se encontraba Luffy. Al parecer el muy idiota creía que se había recuperado y empezó a corretear y a saltar por el barco. Al hacer un movimiento brusco se le abrió una de sus heridas. Por esa razón decidieron sedarlo para asegurarse de que se curaría completamente y de paso, que no armaría más escándalos.

Caminé lentamente para disfrutar de la suave y apacible brisa del mar que se había levantado de repente. Inhalé todo el aire que pude y segundos después lo solté. Después de la tormenta llega la calma aunque solo sea por un instante. Recorrí la cubierta de punta a punta y llegué a las escaleras que me llevarían al piso inferior. Ahí es donde todos los enfermos y heridos eran tratados. Saludé a un par de compañeros y observé durante unos minutos el gran trabajo que hacían los enfermeros de Law, admirable.

Me dirigí a la puerta que había al final de la estancia, ahí es donde se encuentra Luffy. Giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí sigilosamente para molestar lo mínimo posible. En la habitación se encontraban Jinbei, Ivankov y… Robin. Mi respiración se cortó durante unos segundos. Me quedé ahí plantado sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Todos excepto Robin me miraron. Pude comprobar que Luffy ya estaba despierto y les estaba contando algo.

–Ace-kun, no te quedes ahí parado y ven a ver a tu hermano –me dijo Jinbei con una gran sonrisa.

–Claro –contesté distraído.

–¡Ace! –gritó alegre mi hermano.

–Me alegro de verte tan animado y tan bien –le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello.

–Estoy en perfecta forma –hizo el característico gesto que hacen los culturistas para enseñar sus músculos – ahora podemos ir a divertirnos, ¿no?

–Tienes que ir con calma, Luffy. Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo –le dije en tono protector.

–Al menos… ¿te unes a la charla? –preguntó mi hermano.

–Por supuesto, ¿de qué estabais hablando?

–Les estaba contando que cuando nos separaron yo fui a parar a la isla de la mujeres y al principio me quisieron matar todas pero luego empezaron a quererme. Ah y la emperatriz actuaba de forma extraña conmigo –se rasó la nunca a modo de no entender nada – las mujeres son complicadas.

Nos echamos todos a reír a carcajadas, incluida Robin. Su risa era angelical, suave, delicada. Era una sensación increíble y ojalá pudiera escucharla durante toda la eternidad, aunque suene cursi. Estuvimos charlando y riendo durante un buen rato, luego nos informó Law que debíamos dejar descansar a Luffy así que nos marchamos.

Atravesamos la sala donde se encontraban los otros heridos y subimos a la cubierta. Ivankov y Jinbei charlaban animadamente, mientras que Robin y yo íbamos muy por detrás de ellos. En un momento dado, y sin pensarlo mucho, cogí a Robin del brazo y la detuve. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi acción.

–Robin… tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó –escruté su rostro en busca de alguna expresión, sin éxito. Ella se mostraba fría. Largos segundos pasaron hasta que decidió hablar.

–¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso? –se soltó de mi agarre y cruzó sus brazos.

–Bueno, yo… quería disculparme. Me comporté como un idiota, es solo que la situación me superó y todos me decíais que no era mi culpa… y al final me acabé frustrando –suspiré profundamente, nunca algo me había costado tanto.

–Está bien, disculpas aceptadas –sonrió forzadamente– estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Y me dejó ahí, sin saber a ciencia cierta si realmente estaba bien o no. Sinceramente, no me creía que me hubiera perdonado. Algo le pasaba porque ya no era la misma.

 **POV Robin**

Estuve más de 3 días evitándolo. Aquella discusión me había dejado bastante tocada. Es como si me hubiera removido fantasmas del pasado que tenía enterrados desde que me salvaron en Ennies Lobby. Todos esos recuerdos oscuros de mi pasado habían vuelto a mi mente y no querían salir de ahí. Quizá lo que más me dolió de lo que me dijo fue que yo no entendía nada, que nunca había perdido a nadie importante… cuando realmente con 8 años había perdido todo lo que había querido. Mi madre, Saul, los arqueólogos que eran como mi familia y, aunque me odiaran por ser un monstruo, también se me partió el corazón cuando vi como una bala del cañón de uno de los barcos de la marina impactaba contra los ciudadanos de Ohara.

Los perdí… a todos. No había noche en que no pensara en ellos y luego me preguntaba, sin conseguir una respuesta clara, por qué seguía luchando por mi vida, algo que no tenía sentido. Quizá fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre y de Saul, ya que no podía salvarlos al menos cumpliría su última voluntad… que yo viviera. Aunque yo a eso nunca le pude considerar vida. Solo corría y me escondía para que no me pudieran encontrar y que hicieran de mi vida un infierno todavía más terrorífico del que ya estaba viviendo con tan solo 8 años.

Hubiera sido tan fácil y tan tranquilizador haberme dejado capturar, hubiera dejado mi vida en manos de otros, sin tener que huir, sin tener que soportar las traiciones de la gente que pensaba que me quería y tampoco habría soportado todo ese dolor. No hubiera sido tan horrible rendirme, solo desaparecería de un mundo en el cual nadie me necesita. Al final acabé pensando que personas como yo nacían para sufrir y así evitar que otros pasaran por lo mismo. Creo que era mi único consuelo en esos momentos tan duros.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y antes de que cayera de mi rostro me la sequé. Eso era justo lo que quería evitar porque después de todo lo que hicieron por mi Luffy y los demás, me siento estúpida volviéndome a sentir como al principio. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué sería de mí si no me hubiera topado con ellos. Probablemente seguiría corriendo y escondiéndome, o tal vez ya no existiría más en este mundo cruel que tanto me ha odiado.

Me quedé mirando el mar largas horas, estaba tranquilo y en calma. Nadie podría pensar que días atrás se había producido la guerra que pondría el mundo patas arriba. Suspiré intentando hacer a un lado los tormentosos recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Decidí ir a ver a Luffy que estaba en la enfermería curándose de sus heridas. Pensé que quizá me iría bien verlo.

Cuando llegué a la sala donde se encontraba me encontré a Jinbei y a Ivankov charlando. Cogí una silla y me senté en el otro extremo para no interrumpirlos, sin mucho éxito cabe destacar.

–Nico Robin, ¿cómo se encuentra? –preguntó amablemente Jinbei.

–Bastante bien, gracias –le sonreí– ¿Cómo está Luffy?

–Mugiwara boy está estable, el doctor nos ha dicho que no tardará en de3spertar –contestó Ivankov haciendo una pose rara.

–Carne… –Oímos un murmuro poco claro que no sabíamos de dónde venía – carne…

Los tres nos miramos interrogantes y luego miramos a Luffy. Estaba murmurando palabras inentendibles mientras dormía. No pudimos evitar echarnos a reír. Sabíamos que no tardaría mucho en despertar.

Tiempo después, Luffy despertó hambriento. Uno de los tripulantes trajo un gran trozo de carne y a Luffy se le hizo la boca agua. Se lanzó sobre el pobre muchacho que traía la carne y este huyó despavorido. Estuvimos bastante tiempo charlando. Luffy nos conbtaba unas anécdotas muy graciosas y no podíamos evitar echar alguna que otra carcajada. De repente, escuchamos como una puerta detrás de nosotros se cerraba. Todos se giraron a ver quién era menos yo. No me hizo falta voltearme para saber que era el hermano de Luffy, del que no quería saber nada.

Él pasó toda la tarde con nosotros hasta que se hizo oscuro. Law nos dijo que debíamos dejar descansar a Luffy porque aún estaba un poco débil. En cuanto salimos de la sala e Ivankov y Jinbei se separaron un poco de nosotros, Ace decidió por algún motivo cogerme del brazo para detenerme. Me pidió disculpas y me explicó lo que le había llevado a tener ese comportamiento conmigo. Yo realmente le entendía porque sabía lo que se sentía y una parte de mi deseaba perdonarlo.

–Está bien, disculpas aceptadas –sonreí forzadamente aunque más pareció una mueca de disgusto que una sonrisa– estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Y me marché de ahí sin dejar que me volviera a formular la pregunta de si estaba bien. Porque no, no lo estaba y a pesar de la gran herida que había vuelto abrir… lo perdonaba.

Por alguna razón que desconozco se lo perdonaría todo… aunque me doliera.

 **Final del capítulo 7! Un capítulo bastante intenso donde Robin nos habla de como se siente después del encontronazo con Ace.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré subir capítulos más a menudo.**

 **Si os gusta favorite, follow & review!**


End file.
